I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU
by wahyuonline
Summary: sebuah FF yang menceritaka kehidupan sakura haruno setelah ia bangun dari koma dan dapat melihat hantu. juga menceritakan kisah romantis antara sasuke dan sakura... selamat membaca!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME

 **Title : I JUST WANNA WITH YOU  
Rated : T - M  
Genre : Hurt/comf, romance  
Pairing : SasuSaku  
Author :** **Wahyu Rahmansyah** **(dahaja)**

 ** _SAKURA  
_** Hay... Aku Haruno Sakura. Aku seorang siswi kelas X - IPA 1 di Konoha High School. Aku bersekolah juga seruangan dengan teman masa kecilku. Teman yang selalu ada disampingku. Teman yang paling aku sayangi, bahkan aku menganggapnya seperti kakak ku... aku tidak memiliki siapapun kecuali Ino sahabatku yang telah aku anggap seperti kakakku... aku hidup dengan orang tua angkatku.  
aku menyukai seorang pria berambut berwarnya hitam kebiru-biruan namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia orang yang ingin dan tidak mau peduli. Aku telah lama menyukainya semenjak duduk di bangku SD dulu. Dia adalah orang yang selalu aku perhatikan

* * *

Dipagi hari, di rumah yang besar, bersih, dan luas yang biasanya dihinggapi oleh orang-orang masyarakat menengah keatas, seorang wanita berambut pink sebahu dengan iris mata Emeraldnya yang meneduhkan. Sakura, terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya. Ia harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk membersihkan seluruh rumah itu yang dibantu deengan Matsuri, pembantu dirumah itu. Sakura harus membersihkan rumah yang ditinggalinya itu dengan orang tua angkatnya sebelum Ayahnya mulai memukulnya lagi dibagian betisnya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan rumahnya ia harus segerah berangkat ke sekolahnya Konoha High School. Yang dihuni oleh orang-orang terpandang. Sakura hanya mendesah pelan ketika sampai di gerbang sekolah ketika ia bertemu dengan Ino

"hhaahhhh... ini melelahkan..."  
"Sakura!" panggil ino yang menghampiri sakura.  
"ada apa ino sayang?"  
"apa yang akan kau lakukn nanti sehabis pulang sekolah?"  
"Entah lah akuu sebenarnya malas pulang... kalau pulang juga aku akan dimarahi lagi sama ayah..."  
"ayah mu ituyah... bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku berbelanja ke mall? Sekalian memperlmbat kepulangan mu kerumah"  
"hmm... baiklah..."

Seketika itu mereka sampai dikelasnya. Sakura masuk bersama ino kedalam kelas yang dia atasnya sudah ada nama 'Kelas X – IPA 1'ketika ia membuka pintu itu pipi sakura memerah. akibat melihat seorang laki laki berambut imo yang dibelakangnya sedikit mecuat keatas, sasuke. Idola sekolah  
sekarang wajahnya ia tundukkan dalam dalam ketika melewati idol sekolah itu. Sakura duduk dibangku tepat dibelakang sasuke. Membuat semua wanita dikelasnya itu iri. Karena semua orang yang duduk di bangku depan, kanan,kiri sasuke adalah laki-laki. Sakura memang sudah lama menyukai saske, bahkan lebih dari teman sekelasnya itu. Sasuke, sakura, naruto, ino, shikamaru, dam hinata memang sudah lama berteman sejak kecil... tapi, hubungan sakura dengan sasuke seperti hubungan seseorang yang baru saja kenal.  
sakura memang telah banyak mengenal sasuke karena selama ini dia selalu memperhatikannya.

"sssttt... sakura!" Bsik ino yang berada disamping belakang tempat duduk nya  
"apa?..."balas sakura juga yang sedang berbisik kepada ino.  
"apa kau masih masih sibuk memperatikan pangeran-mu itu?" kata ino dengan sedikit nada menekan di kata-kata 'Pangeran'  
"ino! Kau berisik!" jawab sakura dengan wajah yang merona.  
"baiklah terserah kau saja..."

 ** _Sakura pov_**

 _"Sasuke... kapan kau akan melihatku? bagaiman bisa kau melakukan aku seperti itu? bukankah kita teman sudah lama? mengapa kau tak perhah melihat ku? apa yang harus kulakukan padamu? tdak ada seorang yang aku cintai selain dirimu..."_ kataku dalam hati ketika kami sedang makan dikantin bersama naruto, shikamaru, hinata, dan ino... sasuke memang tidak banyak bicara... tetapi jika didepan teman-temnnya dia akan berbicara walaupun tidak denganku... kami hanya berbicara seperlunya saja. aku selalu berpikir bahwa sasuke juga memandangku. aku heran, apakah aku ini seperti hantu baginya? oh Kami-sama bukakanlah mata dan hatinya sasuke kepadaku. sudahlah mungkin aku harus menyerah. mungkin dia itu puny kekasuh yang dia tidak mau mengatakannya pada siapa-siapa...

 _ **END OF SAKURA POV**_

 ** _TBC_**

kependekan? maaf... aku adalah author baru di FFn ini, ini juga FF yang pertama saya tulis...

mohon bimbingan ^^

mind to review? tapi.. kalau bisa review aja... biar aku tahu apa yang salah? agar di capter selanjutnya aku bisa perbaiki...

kalau ff ini terlalu terlalu terlalu terlalu pendek di chapter selanjutnya akan saya usahakan agar lebih lebih lebih pamjang lagi...

TERIMAKASIH


	2. Chapter 2

Bab 2: Kecelakaan

 **Judul: AKU HANYA INGIN ANDA  
Nilai: T - M  
Genre: Romantis, Horror  
Pairing: SasuSaku  
Penulis: ****Wahyu Rahmansyah** **(dahaja)  
** **Peringatan: gak suka baca Harus, jelek Harus baca, kalau udah gak boleh Dibuka Keluar (Hanya bercanda doang: 3 )**

* * *

 _Sebuah rahasia itu tidak selamanya  
tersimpan dengan baik...  
suatu saat rahasia yang ketat itu  
akan diketahui oleh banyak orang  
-yu_el-_

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah ini, sakura dan ino berangkat ke sekolah bersama dari rumah sakura. Ketika mereka sudah berada di halte bus, sakura melihat lampu merah menjadi hijau, saatnya untuk orang-orang menyebrang. Ketika sakura telah sampai di tengah-tengah jalan, sakura melihat ada anak anjing yang rantainya tersangkut di tiang lampu jalan. Ketika ingin menyelamatkan anak anjing itu, sakura berbalik dan berjalan kembali kearah anak anjing yang tersangkut. Gadis musim semi itu kini berhasil menyelamatkan anak anjing itu. Tapi, ketika sakura akan meyebrang jalan lagi, sakura yang kini berada di tengah jalan tidak mengetahui bahwa lampu hijau kini telah berganti dengan lampu merah. Tiba-tiba saja mobil mewah mahal melaju dengan cepat menabrak sakura dengan kuat membuat gadis musim semi itu kini tidur terlentang mengeluarkan banyak darah dari kepalanya yang mempunyai rambut merah jambu seperti gulali itu. "SAKURA!..." teriak ino yang kini matanya berkaca-kaca melihat sakura yang kini sedang terlentang ditengah jalan mengeluarkan banyak darah dari kepalanya.

 ** _SAKURA POV_**

Aku melihat mobil mewah mahal yang sedang melaju kencang kearah ku, seketika itu aku tidak bisa bergerak karena shock melihat mobil itu melaju kencang kearahku. Akhirnya, mobil mewah itu menyentuh tubuhku, membuat aku terpelanting, membuat kepalaku terbentur ke aspal dengan keras. Seketika itu, kurasakan ada air mengalir dikepalaku, aku menyentuh air itu kulihat itu adalah darah. Kudengar ada seseorang yang berteriak memanggil namaku. Suara itu teras tidak asing lagi ditelingaku. Aku tahu suara itu, suara itu... itu adalah suara sahabatku yang paling berharga ino. Setelah itu ada seseorang yang mengangkatku. Kurasakan dekapannya padaku sangat hangat tak pernah kurasakan dekapan seseorang sehangat ini. Tapi, sedetik kemudian aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi pandanganku semuanya menjadi hitam aku mengingat wjah itu... wajah itu adalah wajah yang sudah lama ku kenal. Mata onyx tajamnya, dan rambut emonya, seketika itupun aku tersenyum simpul.

 ** _END OF SAKURA POV_**

RUMAH SAKIT

 ** _INO POV_**

Aku menangis tidak mengeluarkan suara, melihat sahabat terbaikku yang sudah ku anggab sebagai adikku ini tidur ti dalam ruangan putih. Dia sama sekali tidak bergerak tidak melakukan apapun. Ada alat pembantu pernapasan yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya... kugenggam tangannya erat-erat. Kata dokter sakura _koma._ Itu semua karena Sasuke... karena sasuke telah menabrak sahabat terbaikku.., sakura... haruno sakura... sasuke menabrak sakura... kini, kutatap sasuke disampingku, dia menatap sakura kosong, ada penyesalan terlihat jelas dimata onyx tajamnya, sudah dua jam ia seperti itu. Seperti patung yang tidak bergerak menatap kesatu arah..

 ** _AKHIR INO POV_**

"Maafkan aku..." ucap seorang uchiha yang tidak pernah mengatakan maaf  
"Untuk apa?" lirh ku.  
"karena aku... sakura begini"

"aku... tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan..."  
"ini juga karena ku, aku tidak melihat dia akan menyelamatkan anjing dan berjalan kembali"  
"bagai mana dengan keluarganya?"  
"aku tidak tahu... aku sudah menelponnya, mereka tidak akan datang, mereka juga tidak akan peduli"  
"mengapa?"  
"ceritanya panjang... aku akan menceritakannya lain kali saja..."  
"Hnn... aku akan disini, menjaganya..."  
"besok shikamaru, hinata, naruto akan datang"  
"hn..."

Pagi hari ini terlihat dua manusia, yang satu tertidur pulas tidak bangun-bangun semenjak kemarin pagi. Dan satunya lagi baru terbangun menatap sakura dengan tatapan hangat, sambil menggenggam tangan sakura

Tok... Tok... Tok... terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk dan memunculkan empat manusia sekaligus, shikamaru, ino, hinata,dan naruto. Mereka baru pertamakali meliat sasuke yang seperti itu dengan tatapan hangat,dan menggenggam tangan sakura.  
"Teme... bagai mana keadaan sakura-chan?" tanya seorang berambut kuning jabrik  
"hn.."  
"sakura... dia telah lama menyukai mu sasuke... pada saat SD dia telah menyu..."  
"hn... aku tahu..."  
"tapi, kau diam saja? dia selalu saja melihatmu, memperhatikanmu, tapi kau... kau tak pernah melihatnya, kau tak pernah berbicara adanya, kecuali itu adalah hal penting." Lanjut ino

"ibunya... ibunya sekarang tidak akan peduli karena, mereka menganggap sakura sebagai sampah... begtu juga dengan ayahnya... ayahnya juga selalu menyiksanya..." kata ino  
seketika itu, mata mereka melebar kaget bahwa sakura mengalami hal yang sulit.

Sudah lima puluh hari berlalu... sakura masih belum sadarkan diri... begitu uga dengan teman-teman mereka yang setia menemaninya...  
dihari itu... di sore hari,mereka sedang makan bersama didalam ruangan sakura tertidur, di dekat jendela yang terbuka lebar... sasuke yang akan mengambil sebuah minum disamping ranjang sakura, sasuke melihat sakura yang tangannya bergerak lemah, seketika itu, mata sakura terbuka melihat sesosok orang yang sangat di cintainya... "sasuke..." lirihnya pelan hampir tidak terdengar, sedangkan sasuke... sasuke hanya membulatkan matanya lebar... "SAKURA!" Teriaknya sedikit keras, membuat orang diruanga itu berlari keranjang sakuara

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkk!" teriak sakura

TBC

* * *

makasihya yang udah ngasih riview...

tetap ngasi riview yah... ^^

* * *

 ** _TERIMA KASIH_**

 ** _TERIMA KASIH_**

 ** _KAMSAHAMNIDA_**

 ** _XIE-XIE_**

 ** _Arigato_**

 ** _THANKS_**

 ** _TERIMA KASIH_**


	3. Chapter 3

BAB 3: The Girl Who Can See The Ghost

 **Author : WAHYU RAHMANSYAH (dahaja)  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance, Horror  
Pairing : SasuSaku  
Note : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto have  
** ** _Warning! - Typo bertebaran, Gaje, dan jalan jerita mungkin kecepatan_**

* * *

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

* * *

 _Ketika kau membuka topengmu Dunia akan melawanmu,  
tapi ketika kau memakai topengmu, semua akan menjadi berubah  
\- Author –_

* * *

*) YOUKAI - Hantu, Iblis, Demon, dan semacamnya

* * *

 **I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU**

Gadis itu, gadis musim semi, Sakura. Kini telah terbangun setelah koma yang dialaminya selama satu bulan duapuluh hari, atau sekitar lima puluh hari. Kehidupannya kini telah berubah sepenuhnya. Dia bukan amnesia! Tapi, dia diberikan sedikit kelebihan. Dia... dapat melihat youkai.

Yah, setelah ia terbangun dari koma, tiga hari yang lalu, Sakura kini dapat melihat youkai yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Tapi, anehnya. Ketika Sakura memegang bagian dari tubuh seorang pria tampan, berambut emo, dan bermata onyx tajam, Sasuke. Ketika Sakura memegan apapun itu dari bagian tubuh Sasuke, youkai yang dilihat Sakura, akan menghilang. Itulah sebabnya mengapa ia selalu berada disamping Sasuke

.

.

.

Gadis berambut sebahu, dan berparas cantik itu, kini berada di sebuah taman, dibelakang sekolah. Entah apa orang menganggapnya, tatapan aneh selalu saja muncul kepanya. Sakura kini sedang berbicara sendiri. Tanpa orang-orang ketahui, Skura berbicara dengan seorang youkai yang beberapa hari lalu selalu mengikuti Sakura, Sakura yang merasa risih dengan adanya youkai itu, memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"jadi, apa yang bisa aku bantu untukmu, youkai-kun?" tanya Sakura

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama youkai!" protes youkai itu yang memiliki rambut merah yang tidak terlalu panjang. Mata rubynya berkilat melihat Sakura yang duduk manis didepanyya

"lalu, aku harus memanggil mu apa?" tanya Sakura yang sedikit meninggikan suaranya karena kesal. Membuat orang-orang disekitarnya bergidik ngeri.

Youkai itu memutar matanya bosan, dan kembali menjawab, "panggil aku Karin, Uzumaki Karin"

"baiklah, lalu apa masalah mu? Karin-chan" tanya Sakura yang menatap Karin dengan mata emeraldnya mulai serius.

"kau taukan setiap youkai, selalu sja bertebaran dimana-mana, mencari-cari sesuatu, untuk menolongnya. Sejujurnya aku hanya ingin meminta tolong kepadamu..." lirih Karin yang kini juga mulai serius

"hm.. aku tahu, apa itu?" tanya Sakura

"bantu aku untuk mengatakan kepada orang tua-ku agar tidak terlalu memikirkan-ku, juga katakan kepada mereka juga bahwa aku sudah tenang dialam sana..." jawab Karin dengan wajah yang sedikit bersedih

"hanya itu saja?" tanya sakura cepat sebelum youcai bermata ruby itu pergi.

"tidak juga... kau tahukan orang yang selalu bersamamu itu? Laki-laki manis, berwajah tampan itu!" taanya karin kepada Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah akibt menhan malunya.

"oh, Sasuke... ada apa dengannya?" jawab Sakura yang kini melihat kearah gedung sekolah.

"..." Karin hanya diam, tidak mengataka apapun.

Melihat wajah Karin yang blushing itu membuat Sakura menyimpulkan sesuatu "Apa jangan-jangan... kau... suka sama Sasuke-kun?" tanya sakura pelan-pelan seraya menyelidiki kebenarannya. "hei! Kau tidak bisa begitu! Dia adalah milikku! Aku juga menyukainya... kau tidak boleh merebutnya dariku!" jawab Sakura cepat-cepat tanpa adanya spasi dengan wajah memerah akibat pernyataannya itu.

Sebenarnya Karin tahu kalau Sakura menyukai Sasuke. "apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya? Apa kau tahu dia menyukaimu?" tanya karin

"tidak sih... tapi..." jawab sakura dengan menggantungkan peenyataannya.

"tapi apa Sakura-chan sayang? " tanya karin

"..." tidak ada balasan dari sakura kini.

"kalau begitu, ktakan padanya bahwa aku menyukainya dan titipkan salamku pada Sasuke-kun yah..." seketika itu, Karin juga menghilang. Membuat Sakura bergidik kesal akibat ulah Youkai genit yang satu itu..

"cih... emangnya youkai juga bisa jatu cinta ya? Dia membuatku kesal! Sialan..." gumam sakura degan suara yang pelan membuat Karin muncul lagi sambil menjulurkan lidah, lalu menghilang lagi "aaaak!" Jerit sakura kaget dengan ulah karin itu... "youkai itu memang menyebalkan!" gumam sakura

.

.

.

"ayolah Sasuke-kun~" bujuk Sakura yang memintanya untuk ditemani ke rumah youkai yang ditemuinya tadi, Karin. Sakura juga sudah mengatakan kepada Sasuke kalaun Karin menyukainya. Tapi, sasuke hanya menjawab dengan kata 'hn' miliknya itu. Dia hanya ber-ekspresi seperti melihat hal yang menjijikkan. Sakura yang melihat halitu tadi merasa senang karena hal itu.

"hn... baiklah..." jawab sasuke yang memandang mata emerald gadis musim semi itu.

"kakashi sensei sudah datang!" teriak seorang murid sambil berlari kekursinya. Begitu juga dengan semua orang yang berada dikelas itu

"halo, murid-murid~" sapa Kakashi sensei "sekarang buka buku matematika kalian halaman 123!" perintah Kakashi. Seketika itu, Sakura melihat seorang youkai gadis memakai baju putih terusan selutut dengan lengan sesiku. Wajah gadis itu sangat jelek, dengan wajah yang tidak berbentuk lagi, mata mengeluarkan darah. Ketika Sakura menatap gadis itu. Gadis itu melihat kearah Sakura dengan tersenyum mengerikan. Sakura yang tidak tahan dengan tatapan itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah buku paket Matematika yang telah dibukanya..

"hei... Sasuke-kun!" sapa Skura kepada Sasuke yang sedang mendengarkan penjelasan Kakashi sensei didepan

"APA?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang sedang menunduk melihat buku paketnya

"a..a..ada youkai di de...depan sana... di..dia se..seorang gadis.. wajahya sangat me...mengerikan" jawab Sakura terbata-bata karena gugup yang dialaminya sambil sedang menunduk ketakutan setelah melihat youkai gadis itu yang tersenyum padanya.

"dimana?"tanya sasuke yang mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sakura

"d...disana! didekat Kakashi sensi... aku takut!" jawab sakura dengan menatap mata onyx Sasuke lekat-lekat. Seketika itupun, Sasuke memeluk sakura singkat agar tidak ada yang tahu, juga menggenggam tangan sakura. Lalu, sakura melihat kearah depan lagi, gadis itu tiba-tiba menghilang setelah menyentuh sasuke. Memang semua youkai yang melihat sakura, ketika Sakura menyentuh barang sedikitpun tubuh Sasuke langsung menghilang dari pandangannya. Bahkan hantu-hantu yang ada disekeliling Sakura langsung menjauh ketika melihat Sakura dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Sakura!" panggil ino yang berlari kepada Sakura bersama Hinata.

"apa?" tanya sakura bosan...

"apa kau masih melihat youkai?" tanya ino lagi

"hm.. aku melihatnya. Aku juga sudah mulai berbicara dengan para youkai itu." Jawab sakura.

"tadi, sewaktu pelajaran Kakashi sensei aku melihat Sakura-chan berpelukan dengan Sasuke-kun. Ada masalah apa?" tanya hinata dengan wajah merona karena malu menanyakan hal itu.

"o? O..oh t...tadi... sebenarnya, aku melihat youkai seorang perempuan yang selalu mengikuti kemana Kakashi sensei pergi. Wajahnya sangat menyeramkan, Hinata." Jawab Sakura salah tingkah.

"jadi, bagaimana hubungan kalian dengan bocah Uzumaki itu, Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Biasa saja kok, Sakura..." jawab gadis berambut indigo panjang itu

"apanya biasa saja heh? Bahkan kalian sudah berani berciuman didepan kami, walaupun itu singat." Jawab Ino dengan mata berputar bosan.

"hm... kalian jangan membicarakan seseorang dong dibelakang kalian... gak asyik" jawab seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik.

"iya lah... terserah mu..." jawab Ino yang menarik Sakura menuju kekantin yang diikuti oleh Hinata dan Naruto.

.

.

.

"oi... Teme! Kau tidak mengajak kami?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke yang sedang makan bersama Shikamaru.

"brisik!" jawab Sasuke malas

"Sakura! Hinata! Kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Ino yang kini sudah berada di kasir untuk memesan

"aku dan Hinata memesan nasi goreang saja!" jawab sakura yang kini sedang menatap kearah Ino

"hei! Ino! Aku juga yah!" teriak Naruto dari kursi meja mereka.

"hei kau tahu? Aku melihat banyak hantu disini... mereka semua menyeramkan sekali..." kata Sakura pada lima sahabat didepannya itu.

"ya iyalah sakura... masa hantu itu cantik sih..." jawab ino..

Tanpa mereka sadari kini Sasuke sudah memegang tangan Sakura dari bawah meja makan mereka. Agar Sakura tidak melihat hantu itu lagi. Membuat Sakura merona..

"terimakasih" kata sakura pelan kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

Melihat kedua sahabat mereka, Sakura dan Sasuke. Lima orang yang berada di satu meja dengan mereka hanya terbengong melihat mereka. Seketika itu juga Sakura langsung salah tingkah.

* * *

Terima kasih telah membaca fanfic ku yang tidak jelas ini...

Ini udah panjang belom?  
juga aku ucaapkan terima kasih untak para riview karna telah mau membaca fanfic jelek ini... ^^ juga mungkin kalau ada silent reader aku juga berterima kasih karna udah mau baca ^^

Mohon Bimbingannya ^^

* * *

WITH LOVE  
Wahyu Rahmansyah (dahaja)

* * *

 ** _R_**

 ** _E_**

 ** _V_**

 ** _I_**

 ** _W_**

Wahyu Rahmansyah / wahyuonline


	4. Chapter 4

BAB 4: Siapa Anda?

 **Author : WAHYU RAHMANSYAH (dahaja)  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance, Horror  
Pairing : SasuSaku  
Note : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto have  
** **Warning! _\- Typo bertebaran, Gaje, dan jalan jerita mungkin kecepatan_**

* * *

SELAMAT MEMBACA

* * *

 **BALASAN REVIEW!**

TERIMA KASIH TELAH MERIVIEW! ^^

 _ **Keyxxfa**_ ok! aku shabharh... maklumin yah typo~ karena aku malas k-pop

 _ **NururuFauzia**_ yah~ masih lanjut, ok!

 _ **Sakura Uchia Stivani**_ yah gitulah... itu hanya chapter 2 nya aja...

 ** _Hanazono Yuri yah_** yah waktu megang sasukenya...

 ** _NO NAME_** maaf... :3

 _ **Dainarndraha**_ well... akan aku usahakan lah...

 ** _Alriany Fujiwara_** Terima kasih ^^

* * *

 _"_ _Jika hatimu berharap untuk melangkah mundur,  
hatiku akan melangkah maju.  
kita telah tumbuh dewasa. Dan banyak hal yang berubah  
lalu ap? Bagaimana?"  
\- Han Yi Ahn (nam joo hyuk) _ school 2015 : who are you –_

* * *

 **AKU HANYA INGIN BERSAMAMU**

"Sasuke! Sakura! Terima kasih ya atas bantuannya hari ini. Kami benar benar merasa terbebani..."seorang wanita berambut panjang pirang bermat warna biru pucat tersenyum pada Sakura dan Sasuke

"Hn..." Jawab seorang pemuda berambut emo warna raven memiliki mata onyx tajam pada Ino

"Iya... sama sama Ino-chan! Hati hati di jalan yah~" seru seorang gadis yang memliki rambut pink sebahu.

Sakura memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tasnya. Karena baru saja Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, naruto,Hinata, dan juga Shikamaru menyelesaikan piketnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Hingga membuat mereka pulang lebih lama dari siswa yang lainnya.

Sesekali Sakura melihat ke pojok ruangan. Diasa Sakura melihat youkai yang berbeda dari tadi pagi. Youkai itu seperti seorang reamaja yang seumuran dengannya, berjenis kelamin perempuan yang sedang menangis. Mata merahnya mengeluarkan darah bukan air mata. Ia terduduk di kursi paling belakang sambil mengamati mereka berlima. Sakura berharap youkai itu tidak bisa melihat keampuan mata-nya yang bis melihat hantu. Karena, jika youkai itu tahu, Sakura akan berada dalam masalah besar. Apalagi mengingat bentuk dan penampilan youkai yang menyeramkan itu juga terlihat berbahaya.

 **AKU HANYA INGIN BERSAMAMU**

"Sakura! Kau kenapa?" tnya Hinata khawatir.

"Tidak apa-ap." Jawab Sakura berbohong pada Hinata.

"a...apa... kau... melihat sesuatu?" tanya hinata ketakutan

Ia memang tidak bisa berbohong kalau dengan Hinata... dari dulu selalu saja begitu. "he-em..." kata Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke

"Kyaaaak!... b...benarkah? apakah ia menyeramkan?" tanya hinata pada Sakura membuat keempat sahabatnya itu menuju Sakura

"shhuut... hinata kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu kuat-kuat dia bisa saja menydarinya.. youkai itu... terlihat jahat" jawab sakura sambil melirik sedikit kearah youkai itu...

Dan... benar saja. Youkai jahat itu menyadarinya dan langsung berjalan kearah mereka.

Sakura yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya terdiam melihat youkai itu berjalan kearah mereka. "kyaaaaaaakk...!" teriak Sakura

"a... ada a..apa saku-chan?" tanya naruto yang kini wajahnya sudah pucat menahan takutnya.

"d...dia! y..youkai itu! Dia pergi kearah sini! Dia akan menyelakai kita..." jawab sakura yang kini sedang panik dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menahan tangisnya.

Seketika itupun youkai itu langsung terbang cepat kearah Sakura. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu langsung pergi kehadapan Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja. Seperti biasa, tidak ada youkai lagi disitu. Karena Sasuke yang datang pada gadis itu.

Sakura hanya bisa mematung ditempat dengan mata yang mengeluarkan sebutir air mata menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "a... aku... takut Sasuke-kun... hiks.. hiks.. hiks..." isak Sakura yang mulai menangis. Saat itu juga seorang Uchiha Sasuke memeluk sakura. "ayo cepat pergi dari sini" kata Shikamaru yang kehilangan gaya bosannya itu karena kejadian yang baru saja terjadi itu. Sakura hanya terdiam, kedua Sahabatnnya yang sedang menjalin cinta itu mengangguk, "hn.." jawab sasuke yang kini tengah menggenggam tangan Sakura sambil keluar ruangan

 **Aku INGIN MENJADI ANDA**

Sakura kini sedang berjalan dipingiran kota konoha, ia sudah terlalu lerah seharian ini. Ditambah lagi dengan kemampuanya yang dpat melihat youkai. Ia hanya ingin agar segera sampai ke rumah dab tidur di kasur king size nya yang berwarna pink itu.

"t...tolong~ tolong aku..." suara seorang gadis yang terdengar di sebrang jalan

Sakura berusaha mencari sumber suara. Ia melihat seorang gadis cantik berrambut blond panjang sedang teriak meminta tolong. Di hadapan gadis itu terdapat sesosok youkai yang terlihat menyeramkan dan jahat. Sesaat ketika youkai itu hendak melukai sang gadis, Sakura berlari kedepan gadis itu. Berusaha melindunginya. Tiba-tiba saja, secara tidak sengaja. Sakura meninju youkai itu dengan kuat. Membuat youkai itu hancur berkeping-keping (?) membuatnya terkejut bukan main...

Gadis itu hanya menatap tak percaya kepada Sakura "Hebat!"

"terima kasih..." kata Sakura tersipu malu. Sakura menatap gadis yang berada dihadapannya itu secara seksama. Gadis itu menggunakan short dress putih berukiran bunga-bungaan yang tidak terlalu terihat selutut, berlengan sebatas siku. Rambut blondnya yang panjang terkibar ditiup angin, dengan mata kelavenderannya.

"kau bisa menatap youkai?" tanya sakura heran, dan menyipitkan matanya.

"maksudmu monster besar yang menyeramkan itu?" tanya gadis itu kepada Sakura balik.

"Ya."

"tentusaja aku bisa." Jawab gadis itu seraya tersenyum kecil.

Sakuratak habis pikir jika ia dapat bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengannya. Sebenarnya, ia merasa senang juga bertemu dengan gadis itu, karena pada akhirnya ada juga orang yang mengerti keadaannya

"lalu, putri manis yang punya kemampuan supernaural hebat ini. Siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu.

"aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

"senang bertemu denganmu, aku Shion." Shion menjulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura membalas jabatan tangan Shion.

 **Saya want MENJADI DENGAN ANDA**

"Jadi... boleh aku memanggilmu dengan menambahkan embel embel 'Kakak'?"

"Terserah mu sa..." sakura tak tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ada suara seorang anak kecil, tiba-tiba saja mengganggunya.

"Ibu! Lihat kakak itu berbicara sendirian!" kata anak itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura dan Shion.

"Sudah! Jangan ganggu kakak itu. Mungkin saja dia sedang seteres. Ayo kita pulang Shinta!" ibu dari anak itu segera menarik anaknya untuk menjauh dari mereka

Mata emeraldnya Sakura melebar saat mendengarkan percakapan ibu dan anak itu.

"kaw... bukan manusia?"

"Hmmm... mungkin begitu? Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti sih..." jawab Shion sambil tertawa kecil, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal

Sakura menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan aneh yang tidak dapat ditebak.

' _jika anak kecil tadi tidak bisa melihat dia, maka gadis ini adalah youkai?'_

 _'_ _tapi, kenapa? Kenapa kau tak dapat merasakan aura youkai dari tubuhnya?_

"kau ini sebenarnya makhluk apa?"

"Hah? Apa maksud mu? Aku ini manusia." Jawab Shion. "tapi.. itu dulu..." lanjutnya jahil

"jdi.. kau ini seperti arwah gentayangan?"

"mungkin... semacam itu.."

"lalu... kenapa kau masih ada disini? Bukan kah seharusnya kau ada di akhirat?" Sakura menghela napas sesaat, dan melanjutkan "apa kau masih punya urusan yang blm terselesaikan di dunia ini?"

"kurasa... aku tak punya.." jawab Shion. Seeraya mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu.

"sudahlah... aku mau plng."

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi ke akhirat ..., jika tidak Kauakan terlempar ke neraka." Seraya berjalan terus tanpa menatap Shion.

 **AKU HANYA INGIN BERSAMAMU**

Dipagi yang cerah ini... seorang gadis berambut pink terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya, karena mendengar suara alaram yang menyebalkan. Seraya membuka matanya perlahan lahan, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah seorang gadis yang faktanya, bukan manusia dan bukan youkai.

"Aaaaaak! ..."

"selamat pagi kak Sakura-chan!" menyambut Sakura dengan senyum termanisnya.

Namu, sepertinya. Senyuman itu tidak mampan. Sakura mentap tajam Shion denga mata emerald cerah nya itu.

"kau membuatku kaget tahu... dan... apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"aku tidak tahu harus kemana... jadi aku mengikutimu kak..."jawab Shion sekenanya.

"Pergilah ... seblum aku akan menghantammu seperti youkai kemarin." Kata Sakura.

"Ayolah... aku tidak merepotkanmu kok..." Kata Shion memohon.

"lalu apa untungnya bagiku?"  
"aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mu."

"memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan untukku?"  
"lihatlah disekelilingmu!"

Sakura melihat kesekelilingnya, ia menyadari ada perubahan besar di yang biasanya berantakan, kini menjadi rapi. Semua barang tersusun pada tempat nya bahkan lantai yang tidak terlalu bersih itu, kini mengkilat. Terlihat baru dipel seribuan kali.

"yah... begitulah~"  
"kau ini sebenarnya apa?" potong Sakura.

"aku juga tidak tau kak!" sentak Shion.  
"Bagai mana mungkin kau tidak tahu dirimu sendiri?"

"hal terakhir kali kuingat adalah... saat aku berada dikamarku."... "lalu, entah mengapa... tiba-tiba saja aku ada di tempat asing"  
"..."

"aku berusaha bertanya pada orang-orang yang lewat, tapi mereka mengacuhkanku. Saat itulah aku baru tahu mereka tak dapat melihatku... sampai akhirnya, aku bertemu dengan mu. Dan... entah mengapa aku senang sekali!"  
"hhuuft... terserahmu sajalah..."

"terima kasih kak Sakura!"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

udah panjang atau kurang panjang?

semoga kalian puas ^^ *author gak tau mau bilang apa lagi -_-*

* * *

 _WITH LOVE_

Wahyu Rahmansyah (Wahyuonline)

* * *

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **!**


End file.
